Tales of a Hero
by FallenAngel Kit
Summary: Once, in Ivalice, there were guilds. The Thieves Guild, where the Gray Fox resides, is where our friend lives. He is thrown into the other world, and brought back to Ivalice. When he returns, everything is different. His name is Ven, and this is his story
1. The Changing

Fallen: Yes. A FFTA story. I own the plotline, AND most of the characters. Cept the FFTA characters. Hehehe...

* * *

/...Chapter I: A New Land...\

/..Part I: Vanished..\

_If you spy the dark house crest_

A blue mage with ragged clothing, and a slim ninja head covering passed by a crest. A crest with two black swords crossed, with a white knife going down the middle. The crest

of the Thieves Guild.

_than traverse past, the Raven's Nest._

Past his pet Phoenix, Reign, and through a door.

_ Past the leader you adore_

He murmured a hello to a man with a gray cowl covering his face.

_ to the dark and gruesome door._

He stood still, stopped, in front of a door with a archdemon on it. Underneath were the words, 'Only the worthy may cross.'

_ Look on through and you will see, the answers to eternity._

The mage's eyes widened as the door opened to him, and he saw a glass painting of two boys. One had a red cap and brown hair. The other had fair hair, and blue eyes, filled

with an unquenchable fire. The mage gasped as the door slammed shut behind him. He slowly turned towards the door, and pulled out his blades. The one in his left hand

looked like a Golden, shining Lionheart. Xcalibur. And in the right, a sleek, shining blade. A bronze blade, with a mythril crossguard, and a black silver handle. Ragnarok X. He

charged the door, but it would not break. He was trapped.

_ The power to destroy the rest,_

He was furious, but he couldn't break through the door. He stared at the painting, and read the words.

_ who have not passed, the Raven's Test._

'If ye know these two humans names, ye shalt be set free from this place.' Of course, the mage prayed to Oleywn, the only Veira Blue Mage, and the most powerful one, for

guidance. He checked and double checked his answers. Then he said the two boys names, and was never seen in the Thieves Guild again, supposedly. But that's another

story...

/...Part II: A Whole New World..\

"Watch where you're going _Evans_!" A brown haired boy with a blue cap shoved another boy. The other one had black hair, and violet eyes. He has a name. His name is Felix

Evans. He has a destiny. To help our Mage. He has no friends. But now... "Oh, pick on one of the new kids huh?" A girl with red hair walked up and stood in front of Felix, so did

a blonde boy. The girl said, "Why do you do these things? It's cruel, it's heartless, and most of all it's _wrong._" But the boy sneered at her. Two more boys flanked him, and they

insulted her, calling her powerless, weak, and old. A flash went through Felix's mind. A dream he once had. Of a dark skinned woman...

/..Flashback..\

In a circular room with a pentagram in the middle, Felix appeared. A dark skinned woman with silver hair and black rabbit ears walked out. She had a blue cape, and blue

clothing. She wore no hat. She said to Felix, _"I, Oleywn the Veira Blue Mage, gift you strength... Courage... And, finally... Hope. Our gift to you. Our gift to you, to do what you must." _

then there was a flash, and Felix awoke.

/..End..\

He stood up, and watched the boys advance on the two in front of him.

_Our gift, to you..._

He walked out in front of the two who were guarding him, and stood in front of the bullies.

_To do, what you must..._

The boys sneered, and one said, "Move aside, _freak._" Felix stared at him, and said one word, one little word, but that word changed the world. "No." The boys were shocked,

and backed off. Because, no bully understands that word. Like they don't understand Love, or Joy. Bullies are frightened by what they don't understand, so they run from it.

Then the teacher came out, and said, "Alright guys, lets have a snowball fight!" Of course bullies being bullies, picked on the weakest of them. Felix knew who that was. Mewt.

The girl next to him sighed. It was the red haired one. He felt a flash go through his mind, from his subconscious. _"Why the fake color? Does she hate her real hair? No one has a _

_red that vibrant..." _And then it faded. He knew what he had to do, and he did just that. He threw more than just one snowball, but that just angered the bullies. Eventually, after

many snowballs, Mewt fell to the ground with a cry. And of course, we have Marche running over to him, the teacher accusing the boys, and the usual. While this is going on, the

bell rings, and Felix slips away. And in the middle of the night... The world changed. Felix, being an orphan, was still awake, and watched it with awe. He watched everything

changed, then he looked over, and his subconscious temporarily took over, and waved towards a guild ninja and a guild assassin. He mouthed two words, "I'm Back..." And, still

grinning, Felix Evans vanished slowly, as if he was pixalated, and being taken apart. Then, a new man appeared. A Blue Ninja. The Blue Ninja. Ven Highwind. Our Blue Ninja,

mentioned at the beginning. His eyes closed, he didn't see the shock in the ninja and assassin's eyes. He didn't see the mogknight running towards him, or the four swords

simultaneously materialize on his back. He did notice the sword at his throat when he awoke in a new world. His eyes opened, a flash of violet in them. And he saw a grinning

soldier in front of him. "Fork over the swords or die, _scum._"

/..End Chapter..\

Well, what do you think? I'll start up on chapter 2 ASAP!

* * *


	2. Jagd Dorsa

Fallen: Yeaaaaaaaaah. I type a lot. And was bored.

* * *

/...Chapter II: When Worlds Collide...\

/..Part I: Highwind, Ven Highwind..\

Ven stared at the sword at his neck. "Would you mind so terribly as to move that?" The soldier nodded. "Yes, I would." Ven rolled his eyes. "Move it anyway." The soldier grinned.

"Not a chance in hell, _freak._" Ven's eyes narrowed, and he kicked the soldier off of himself, and got up. He pulled out a judge card, and said, "I declare an Engagement!" he was

about to throw the card down, to get into the battle, when the judge suddenly appeared. Ven raised an eyebrow. He recognized that gray cowl. The cowl that looked like a fox...

But he was still uncertain about why the judge card didn't warp them away. After all, the Guild Battles often ended in much blood, and there were always quite a few explosions

when he, Phoenix, Cecilia, and Lini fought. He shrugged it off, and drew his swords. He was slightly surprised when he saw his five opponents eyes widen. The human archer on

their side yelled, "Hey Judge, this is unfair!" The judge, wearing his gray cowl sighed. "Of course it's unfair. Five to one. Obviously, you can't count." The archer's eye twitched.

"Look, he has two weapons that haven't been seen in ages! That's unfair isn't it? Besides that, those two weapons are Knightswords, and he's a Blue Mage! That's unfair!" The

judge sighed. "Look, he's not a Blue Mage, he's a Blue Ninja, a class that hasn't been seen since guild times, and even then, there was only one. Thus, it is fair." The archer

whined, "Can't he just use something else?" The judge sighed. "Fine. Blue Ninja, use something else." Ven sighed. He liked his knightswords, and he usually didn't use anything

else. He pulled out a card, and checked the laws. "Forbidden: Sabres. Recommended: Katanas." He took out the single katana he had attached to his belt, for he had put away his

knightswords into the sheathes on his back. He murmured a few words over it, and felt a surge of energy come off the katana. He grinned, and held it down near his waist. The

archer on the other side raised his eyebrows. "If he's mastered double sword, why is he only using a Katana..." The reality of this was that the Katana that Ven was using was

one of a kind. Sleek, elegant, powerful. When you hit something with that, it added an elemental attack to it, such as Firaja, Blizzaja, or Thundaja. Ancient spells, and he and

Phoenix had spent many sleepless nights attempting to fuse those into the Katana. And as a final defense... They packed in an Ultima Slice. Just to be sure. They dubbed the

Katana... Sleepless. Everybody else thought it was hilarious, and everybody knew that they had just turned an unstoppable weapon into a pun. As the archer shot at Ven, Ven

grabbed the arrow, and hurtled it back. The archer watched it with wide eyes, as it went through his throat and out the other side. The archer gasped, and fell to the ground,

blood pouring out of his throat. Ven looked on with some pity, but no remorse. Darting over to the white mage, who was standing near the archer in shock, he stabbed her

through the heart. She too fell to the ground. The other archer decided that it would be less painful just to stab herself with an arrow, and she did just that. Ven walked up,

Sleepless covered in blood, towards the soldier. The soldier stared at him, with wide, terrified eyes. He asked the soldier, "Where can I find the Thieves Guild?" The soldier,

quivering, said, "T-t-the guilds don't exist anymore." Ven's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He said one word. "_Ultimus._"

/..Flashback..\

a younger Ven, wearing a blue mage outfit, sat in front of Oleywn. She said to him, "Remember Ven, that Ultimus is deadly. It slices all the atoms around the target in half, creating

an explosion more powerful than around twenty Ultimas, with a couple of Giga Flares thrown in there. Don't use that senselessly, unless you want to become a victim to its

power." Ven nodded, his blue eyes wide, and said, "I will master."

/..Present..\

The soldier screamed as the power packed from the explosions tore through his entire body. He was thrown almost off planet, but then the judge said, "Engagement Ceased!

Winner, Ven Highwind!" as Ven's opponents regained consciousness, they whimpered and ran. The judge walked up to Ven. "Nice to see you again Ven." Ven looked at him, and

said, "Hello _old man._ Or should I say, Gray Fox?"

/...Part II: Jagd Dorsa...\

The Gray Fox winced. "Ven, you are not allowed to call me old. Ever." Ven sighed. "So, why is Ivalice like this? Why is Ivalice different from when I saw it?" The Fox sighed. "I can't

tell you that. What I can tell you, is that you need to go to Jagd Dorsa." Ven looked at the Fox like he was crazy. "And why in the name of Mateus would I do that?" The Fox told

him. And, if you were looking out of a window from Cyril, you could see the two ride off into the distance. After a few days, the two reached Jagd Dorsa. As they walked in, The Fox

winced. Ven turned to him, "If you can't go in as a judge, become what you were in the Guild. A thief." The Fox nodded, and he became a thief clothed in red, with his cowl, and

they continued. They came across so many victims of the Jagd, so many poor voices. "Please kupo, help my daughter, she's dying kupo..." "Sssssssspare a few gil?" "Save me..."

And eventually, they came across a huge arena. Inside they heard cheering. They walked forward, and saw some guards. Ven walked towards one of them, and said, "Get me into

a competition in there." The guard raised his eyebrow. He was a templar, and looked dangerous. "And why would i do that citisssen?" Ven answered, "Because I'll give you ten

thousand gil for it. And an extra five thousand if you can get me in a fight with Phoenix and Lini." The bangaa's eyes widened. "Come on through ssssssssir." Ven walked through,

and into the arena. It was massive, and obviously the nicest piece of the city. As Ven walked into the arena, there was a magickally magnified voice echoing. "ATTENTION

ATTENDERS OF THE ARENA! WE HAVE A NEW CHALLENGER! HE WISHES TO CHALLENGE TWO ENEMIES AT ONCE! THIS OUGHT TO BE GOOD! CHALLENGER, GET DOWN INTO THE

ARENA!" Ven made his way carefully down the steps, and jumped the wall into the arena. "PHOENIX AND LINI, ENTER THE ARENA!" Two blood covered contestants, a Thief with

two katanas, and a Mogknight, entered the arena. They looked grim, and the mogknight drew a blood red blade, as the thief drew out his katanas. They looked over towards Ven.

They were both shocked that Ven was holding no weapon, but had three of them sheathed. They watched as he drew out the two knightswords on his back. The two looked at

each other and nodded. They all walked to the middle, and the mogknight and thief circled Ven. Ven's eyes darted around, and he grinned. He waited a bit, then jumped straight

up in the air, then turning downwards in a screwdriver said, "Twister!" a massive whirlwind caught the thief and mogknight, and they twisted and turned for a while, then the

twister stopped. They both darted forward, slicing at Ven...

/...Part III: Rescue...\

Ven was skillfully blocking the attacks with his knightswords, and then suddenly jumped out of the fray, pointed toward them, and yelled "Lv. 3 Flare!" an explosion tore out in the

middle of the arena, dazing both of Ven's enemies. They both got up, and looked at Ven. Then, their eyes widened. The human sheathed his katanas, and walked towards Ven.

He drew closer, and said "Brother?" Ven nodded. "Hey Phen. Is Lini readied to fight her way out?" Phoenix Highwind nodded. "We were being operated through a mage. But I

think that your Lv. 3 Flare, stolen from our good Guildmaster when he let his pet vampire get out did the trick. Lini'll probably be using both her swords. Ayvuir Red and Blue. By

the way, is the Fox gonna help us?" Ven shrugged. "Probably. He's probably already poisoned half the guards. Shall we?" Phoenix nodded as Lini walked over, drawing out a light

blue blade. "We shall." As a team of Dragoons jumped down, the announced said, "THE THREE CONTESTANTS ARE ABOUT TO ATTEMPT A BREAKOUT! DEFENSIVE ACTION!" The

dragoons drew closer, and the three sheathed their weapons. The audience, dragoons, and everybody were surprised. Until the three held out their hands. All three said

something, so quiet, only the dragoons could here it. And what they said frightened them beyond imagination. "Ultima Trinity." As three sets of Ultima hit the dragoons, they were

blasted away from the trio, and the three managed to get out of the arena. They made halfway across the Jagd when someone yelled, "Tonberries! RUN! Ru-" the voice was cut

off and ended in a gurgle. The Fox said quietly to the others, "Think we can take them out?" Ven shook his head. "No, Tonberries would kill us as easy as we could kill a goblin.

With a shiv. Therefore, we should get out of here." And so, our heroes left. Once they got out of the Jagd and Fox went back to being a judge class, Phoenix said, "We should

make a clan." Everyone stared at him. "Why?" Ven asked, "I mean, it's kind of pointless..." Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Because, that way we can get money, quests, and GIRLS!"

Ven rolled his eyes. "Phoenix, I have a girlfriend. Admittedly, I can't find her, but I know she's here. Somewhere." Phoenix sighed. "Besides that, we get to kill things. Ven, what

should we be called?" Ven thought a bit. "How about Ragnarok? In honor of our friend..." Everybody looked down. The Gray Fox kicked the dirt. "I knew we shouldn't've let her go

alone... We could've helped her... Maybe saved him... At least we killed the thing that attempted to kill him. Damn that dragon, damn it to hell." Ven looked upwards, towards the

sky, his namesake. "Maybe he's out here somewhere... If so, we'll find him won't we guys? Together, the four of us will find Esther, and save her. Get her back." They all nodded.

Together, they would find Cecilia, and Esther. And, unknowingly, save the world a couple times along the way...


End file.
